The Fate of Two Worlds
by leadfoot3520
Summary: REPOST PLEASE REREAD IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ new powers new toys new heros new fights a new power is comeing will the destined be ready
1. Here We Go Again

I do not own digimon or any of the characters except for Fi-fe, and Tory.

Chapter One

It begins again.

One morning as Izzy was checking his e-male, he sees he has one from Genai

"Hum I have e-mail from Genai wonder what it could be about." As he reads it, his eyes widen I had better tell Tai."

At Tai's house

Tai wakes up one mourning to the sound of the doorbell. Grumbling he walks over to get the door and sees Izzy panting. "This had better be good Iz. Yawn you woke me from a sweet dearm about cheese."

"This mourning I got e-mail from Genai that had some important DD news on it.

Tai's eyes grow wide in fear and picks up the phone to dial. "I will call the gang I just hope we all are around this time

"Lets also hope that you and Sora aren't fighting wouldn't want the world to end 'cause you and you girlfriend are having a snit."

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever you say Romeo." Tai dials the while grumble something about Sora.

Tai and Kari's room

The DD are sitting as Izzy speaks. "So what's this about?" Mimi asks.

"As I said I got an e-mail from Genai he has found a new prophesy that he is decrypting as we speak."

Matt then says with a grunt. "What are we supposed to do about it the portal is sealed."

"Yah!" Tk half yells.

"Guys let him finish" Kari says.

"Thank you. You see Genai is working on getting the portal open based on the info we gave him on the last battle we had."

"So what your saying is were going back" Tai cheers.

"Yup"

"But that doesn't make sense how would the battle with Apacalamon helps that was two years ago. _And_ we were in digiworld." Joe says very confused.

"Oh yah that's right only four of us were there where were they Izzy," Matt says in a grunt.

"Well while we were fighting Deoboromon Kari was at a birthday party but could not come home. Joe was taking a test. Mimi was in Hawaii and did not think to tell anyone or even have a way to be reached which was dumb. To top it all off Sora refused to make contact with Tai because of a fight over a get this **_HAIR CLIP._** Oh one more thing matt and Tk were on the other side of the country." Izzy says laughing is then soundly waked by Tai. "So Yay we had to fight a digimon on the net while you were gone. So one can assume that we will be moving through the internet."

That is it for chapter one of the story pleas read and review.


	2. Through The Digiport

Izzy here I have just received a prodigies e-mail From Genai say how to open a new digiport so let us get to work

Chapter Two

Through The Digiport

Tai' and Kari's room

"To open this digiport we need a few things. We need a computer that has an insane amount of memory and overload capacity." His friends stair at him "We need a super computer." Izzy says

"Well don't you have that at your house?"

"Yes of course." Izzy replies.

"For a genius you are stupid some times." Joe says.

"Well maybe he needs some one to carry it here for him." Matt says as Izzy nods.

"Wow Matt was right I'm shocked aren't you."

"Don't you two start this again Tai."

"Sorry Sora."

"Hold on a second things are never this easy when were handling with the Digiworld there must be more to it than that".

"Genai is working on that all we do now is weight for him to e-mail me. (as if on que the e-mail alert tone begins to ring) It's from Genai he says we have to find the exact center of the city hook up an internet connection and go online and say digiport open."

"Ah, man that blows." Tai groans.

"You can say that again." Tk says.

"Ah, man that blows."

"Ha funny Goggle-boy. Not." Mimi says.

"Don't start fighting we should be working on finding the center of the city."

"I know were it is I had to look it up for school it's at Hitenvew Tares"

"How did I know?"

"I set the high-powered computer and ran the internet connection through the wires to my laptop so we can use it to return to any computer in the world."

"So dose everyone have everything there taking to the digiworld and is every one amply equipped?" Joe says.

"Yes!"

"Then lets go Izzy this is you portal would you do the honers."

"DIGIPORT OPEN!"


	3. Power Overwhelming

Power Overwhelming 

The DDs fall through the digiport appearing in a soft valley in the middle of a giant forest full of sweet smells, soft grass and warm sunlight.

Tai rises and dusts him self off with an odd grin as he looks around. "Dude where are we?" Tai asks to no one in particular.

Izzy shrugs he shoulders and look around. "It seems that we manifested in a valley in the middle of a giant forest full of sweet smells, soft grass and warm sunlight."

"Hahaha" Mimi says looking around "thank you Sir Points-out-the-obvious-a-lot."

"Fighting wont help us find out where we are" Tai says "where ever that may be."

"I know where we are. File Island." Matt says as cool as ever.

"How do you know?" Joe queries in his never ending cycle of complaints.

"The sign that that clearly says 'Welcome to File Island'." He says pointing a the sign as if he did not care.

"Oh." Is the only thing that could leave Tai's dumb struck mouth.

Agumon suddenly runs up to the young heroes and heroines swiftly followed by all the other destined digimon. "We have been weighting for you for so long. Come on we will take you to Genai."

So the DD followed the digimon to Genai's house.

Genai's house

The DD sit in Genai's house as Genai reads the part of the prophecy he has decrypted. All of them listen attentively to the old man's ramblings.

"All I have so far is this when the ten saviors of the Digital World face the mighty warlord they will fall victim to his power but with the strength of the ten emblems united they will survive so that they may fight another day."

"Wow that's not much info to go on we might need more." Kari says look as thought she is in deep thought.

"There is no more sorry." Genai say sorry that he did not help them more.

"Tai you're the leader," Tk says from his spot on the floor. "you think of something."

Tai stops and thinks on this for a moment. "I vote that Izzy try." Everyone agrees that it is Izzy's department and lets him work on it. "Well Izzy can you figure it out?

"Peace o' cake. Give me a second" He put his hand on his chin leans back in hi chair and the room grows still. He suddenly springs forward. "I have it we will be attacked and will lose the fight and then unite our crests and use there power to escape death. There is one thing that puzzles me however, the prophecy said that the _ten_ saviors fight and the _ten_ emblems would protect us and last time I counted, there are only eight of us.

"What would we do without you?"

Suddenly a loud voice thunders from high above.** "The same thing you will do with him. Die a horrific death."**

"Who is that and why dose he sound so familiar?" Kari asks.

"**The lord of digimon Apacalamon!"**

"We killed you once and we can do it again." Tk yelled as he rose to his feet digivice in hand.

"**Yes, you beat me in my old form but not now that I have digivolved to Super Apacalamon there is no way to stop me POWER OVERWHLEMING! **His attack forms a dome of dark power that erupts and destroys all in its path.

As the DD lie on the ground defeated Super Apacalamon prepares for another assault but then a beam of ice energy fires at Super Apacalamon who promptly shrugs it off.

"Pick on someone who can still fight." A voice calls out form the trees.

"Yah they aren't the only DigiDestened you know." Another voice calls after.

The two girls step in to the light the other DDs get there first sight of there new allies. The first is a tall thin girl with waste long black hair by her side is none other than skull-meramon. The second is shorter and younger than the first with short blond hair and a large digimon that looks like a super charged frigimon by her side.

As they, charge Super Apacalamon suddenly there crests began to glow and a bright beam of light fires form theirs and the others crests that happen to be in the area.

**The lights I cant handle the light. **He disappears in a puff of smoke and a flash of power.

The girls walk over to the other DDs and help them up.

"Hi I'm Fi-Fe."

"And I'm Tory.

"Nice to meat you."

"I'm Izzy."

"I'm Mimi."

"I'm Sora."

"I'm Tai" (A.N. I know this I boring but its important so pleas keep reading)

"I'm Tk"

"I'm Kari"

"I'm uh um uh" Matt and Joe bother stutter as they star at their new friends.

"The tall one is Joe and the other one is Matt." Sora says very annoyed.


	4. The Prophesy Decrypted

Recap the DDs and their digimon are at Genai's house one part of the prophesy down lots to go. A.N. I have stopped using script mode .

The Prophesy Decrypted

As the DDs sit in Genai's house they began to mingle with their new friends Tory and Fi-Fe and all in all they seem to mesh each has there own strong point but they don't stand out as much as lets say Matt's or Izzy's but they do stand out.

You see the Tory's strong point broke the ice so to speak. You see Tory's digimon is Chilliemon rookie form of Fridgemon you know the digimon who helped Tai and Matt. Well that was just a pun. Any way the air seemed to be stressed the new and old so there was a long time of silence Izzy left to help Genai so the ones who were left had to make do.

Matt was bored he was real board. So he did what he dose when he gets board plays his harmonica as he pulls it across his lips he begins to feel the music flow like it always dose. This though is not what broke the ice what happened next is. As Matt began to play the blues base beet you know NA Na NA na nenanenanena NA Na NA na nenanenanena Tory started singing the blues he kept blowing and she kept singing and the air between the DDs old and new was more relaxed. They then fell into conversation.

Now Izzy and Genai were having problems of there own.

"Genai I don't get it the program I made isn't working it changes the lettering each time I run it through it doesn't make since I have tried and tried and tried some more but it won't work."

"Izzy here in digiworld things don't work the same as on earth so it's not your program it's the rules. Here you have to learn that you bend and even break those rules."

"Genai!" Izzy yells.

"What happened?"

"I was making the adjustments and I accidentally decrypted the whole prophecy!" he says and hugs Genai and they do a happy giggly prospector's dance. Izzy sits down and begins to read.

"As the ten savors unite there power will know no bounds. Only thru the of love between the emblems of love and courage, hope and light, friendship and darkness, reliability and peace, and sincerity and knowledge will the power of evil be crushed and order restored but from order comes power from power comes war and from war comes suffering. As the war rages alliances will be broken and the savors of the digimon will be no more. An evil loom hang over the future and destiny is not clear. When the savors of the world join and summon the sprits incarnate then and only then will one side prevail be it for evil or for good." Izzy says the last few words in a whisper as fear unlike any before swept over his entire person he could feel the air in the room grow cold and thick victory would be theirs. Soon after so would be war.

"Genai get the others we have to talk."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY IZZY?" Tai yelled at the top of his voice.

"You heard me Tai and I'm as angry and frightened as you are."

"This is horrible fighting and deleting a few digimon is bad enough but a war I can't handle that on my head I mean there my friends and there living things not tools of war!" Kari all but shouts.

"There is one why we can avoid war." Tentomon says

"Don't for fill the prophecy leave and let him win if we are slaves we can escape but we can't if were dead." "But were the savors if we leave we have no porpoise"

Don't you just love a cliffhanger?


	5. DigiTruth Or Dare

**Digi-Truth Or Dare**

this is my stab atforshadowing here you go

thank you for R&R /

Good and evil have always fought an endless battle through thick and thin there has always been one certainty a war will break out between these two no matter what. The truth is one depends on the other with no light there is no shadow.

What is shadow but the absence of color? What is light but the absence of color? They are mortal enemies yet they are the same. So why do they quarrel so because one must be better even though the brighter the light the deeper the darkness.

As the DDs hear Tentomon's words and blankly stare out into the digimon's face Tai is the first to speak again. "I think he may have a point. We should sleep on it and vote on it in the morning."

"Sounds good to me." Tk yawns. Everyone agrees and he or she begins to head to bed.

"Stop I only have five bed rooms and one for myself." Genai says. "So you will have to decide who gets each room."

"How about I create a randomizer program in order to see who gets each room." Izzy suggests. Everyone agrees and Izzy gets to work. After about 35 seconds, Izzy gets up and says, "The program is complete and ready to run." He then punches in there names and it randomizes them. "In room one we have Tai and Sora." Tai then glares at Izzy. "Next we have Joe and Fi-fe." Joe gulps loudly. "Then we have Matt and Tory." Matt **_TRYS_** to keep his cool demeanor. "Now we have Tk and Kari." Tk glances from Tai to Kari. "This leaves me and Mimi in the last room. And of course the digimon will sleep with Genai since hi room is 20 times the size of ours."

"There is only one bathroom so the girls can change and get ready for bed before the guys do." Genai says. The girls go to change into there nightgowns and to shower and the guys sit down.

"So how 'bout truth or dare?" Tai says.

"I'm in." They all say.

"I'm first. Let's go random." Tai says. "Izzy T or D?"

"Truth"

"Did you rig that program to come out that way?"

"No. Matt T or D?"

Matt blinks. "I thought for sure you would say yes. Truth."

"Do you like Tory?"

Matt blushes. "Yes." He says in a small voice expecting everyone to laugh but no one dose. "Tk T or D?"

"Because this game will be dull if we all pick truth dare."

"I dare you to go and stick your head in the bathroom and do a wolf whistle."

Tk gulps and get up to do so. 30 seconds later screams are herd coming from the bathroom but they are coming from Tk. He comes back with his body bruised and battered and a smile on his face. "Joe T or D?"

"Dare"

"Skip your turn. Tai T or D?"

"T"

"Do you love Sora?"

"Yup. Joe T or D?"

"T"

"Do you really want to be a doctor?"

"No not at all."

Then the girls walk in and the guys go to get clean the first words spoken were from Sora "Who up for T or D?" they all agree.

Mimi says "I'll start. Sora T or D?

"D"

"Stand out side the bathroom door and yell I think Tai is gay at the top of your lungs."

Sora get up walks to the door and yells "**MIMI THINKS TAI IS GAY**." She walks back smiling "You said _I_ Kari T or D?"

"Luck be a lady D."

"Go flash the boys." She say with an evil smile.

Kari goes to do this and come running back scared shitless.

"What happened?"

"I saw Tk nude!"

"Is this a bad thing?"

"NO WAY!"

"Then it's your turn."

"Mimi T or D?"

"T"

"Who do you have a crush of?"

Mimi gulp very loudly and turn pale "I like Izzy"

"What was that?"

"I like Izzy." At this either some body stared or laughed at her. Then the boy walk in unnoted.

Tory then said. "He'd never like you Mimi."

Tai then say from behind her "Who wouldn't?"

"Some boy at her school." Fi-Fe says.

"Time for bed." Genai says as he walks into the room.

Everyone then heads to bed.


	6. So a Mon Can Stand Up

Leadfoot3520

Wednesday, June 23, 2004

So a Mon Can Stand Up

War this is the only thing that brings peace. A peace brought about by words is short lived and ends in betrayal or in death. In order to preserve peace the one must prepare for war. You see only out of the fires and chaos that war leaves in its wake comes peace and order. Therefore, into the dark depths of war the peace seeker must go.

We find the DDs sitting in Genai's home as they sit they seem to avoid any or all eye contact do to the hidden truths that were revealed last night. Genai then brings them all tea to calm there nerves. "I know this is hard to hear coming from… well anyone, come to think of it, but now is the time that we must vote on if we are going to leave or stay." Izzy says as he sips his tea. "So what's it goanna be. I say we fight, destiny made us for a reason it would be like selling out our parents."

"We have to stay I mean we can visit home right." Tai said.

"Let's vote then." Matt says. They vote was a draw so it seamed that this could not be settled like this.

"Hold on one second. I have it Izzy said that destiny wants us here so lets let fate decide." Tk saysat this, he pulled a coin from his pocket. "Heads we stay tails we go" he flipped the coin into the air after they all agreed it would be a good idea. The coin flipped many times is the air then it landed on the floor, rolled spun then landed tails.

"Well that is that I guess we leave for home" Matt said smiling. However, suddenly the coin flipped in the air glowed a bright light and landed heads.

"Fate wants us here no other explanation. We must stay and do our duty." Joe says.

"Well if were going to stay we need provisions from home as well as comforts we might want I'll go home and collect health food, Izzy collect computer gear, Mimi collect wardrobe, Fi-fe collect furniture Izzy can store it in memory like he said, Matt …you can provide boredom resistance, Tk you've got snack duty Joe's got the meds. Sora cook where, Tory help matt Kari help me." Tai said taking command like he always dose so well.

Izzy opens a digiport and they pass through on the other side they agree to meet back here a dusk.

1 hour later

"So we have every thing right?" Tk says.

"Yes" they all say.

"De javu." Kari says.

"You can say that again." Matt says.

"De javu." Lora says.

"DIGIPORT OPEN GET US OUT OF HERE!" Izzy calls at the top of his lungs.

in digiworld

"So how do we go about beating the great evil?" Tai says.

"Go to the mystic on top of infinity mount she will tell you what to do." Genai says.

Infinity mount

"So which way to this mystic?" Tai says.

"Learn to reed moron." Matt says, as he points to a sing that says mystic's house ahead. "This is the last sign that I point out to you guys."

Suddenly out of nowhere, the mystic appears "Hello destined welcome to my home. I am the ringmaster it is my honor to stand in the presence of greatness, of the saviors and of the lords of the digital world." She then bows here head.

"Why are called the ringmaster?" the inquisitive redhead asks.

"I bear the rings of the digital world or I did until now for now I must pass them to you young destined." She then passes out rings to the destined and says. "My duty has been fulfilled the rings will guide you to the weapons of the digiworld, when you find the weapon terminal you must step in and clame your weapon, but each can only be used once so choose who you leave unprotected and who you protect. Good bye destined and god speed." At this, she deleted herself and vanished into the abyss.


	7. Hero Within

Hero Within

In all of us, there is a hero. In all of us, there is a potential to great things. To help others. To heal others. To save others. To protect others. To do good, not just well. In all of us, there is a hero but even heroes have their origins.

It was a cold morning yet is seamed even colder that day for where our heroes once stayed they now must leave to start a journey of one thousand miles or one thousand inches they weren't sure which. Nevertheless, they knew it would suck. As they dawned the warm clothes that they had erm… commandeered from the local stores they were frightened, happy, sad, and excited all at once. So much so that it was quite a comical seen. Tai tried to put a boot no backwards which would not have been so funny if it were his boot, but instead it happened to belong a person with much smaller feat and that person happened to be a girl. Tk and Izzy happened to garb the same coat and tried to put it on at the same time. After about five minits the boy left the room that stored their out door where and the girls could enter.

After about a half-an-hour of waiting the matt grew impatient "What in the name of pie is going on in there?" Matt grumbled. "It took us like no time at all yet they're taking forever."

"Relax and wait, don't use so much energy we'll need it." Izzy says not looking up from his computer. Another hour passes and the only male not grumbling is Izzy even the digimon are board out of there mind.

"That's it I've had it." Tai yells at the top of his lungs. He jumps to his feat and walk to the door and throws it open only to be greated by five very **very** _very_ very VERY **_VERY _**angry female voices.

"**_TAI GET THE F?( OUT OF HERE NOW!"_** They scream in unison. Tai turns tale, bolts, hides, and starts praying all in under one nanosecond. The other boy rush to him then the notice an odd smile on Tai's face and Izzy cocks an eyebrow.

"Do we want to know what he saw in there?" Izzy says glancing at his cohorts

"Yes, yes we do." Joe says but he then adds, "For blackmail."

"Then you ask." He say abruptly and then walks away but then turns and runs back and says, "Tai, you might want to hide _now_!"

Suddenly the girls burst in with fire in their eyes but thanks to Tai's never ending string of good luck Genai steps in and stops the fight "ENOUGH there will be no fighting in this house." All of the DDs slump down upset at themselves "Go outside and find those weapons or I will get very mad very fast. Izzy I've downloaded a scanner in to your digivices so you will know when you get close but remember this the weapons are in a place where you had important events happen on this island."

"Hey I have an idea lets go to the cave we slept in last time we came to the digiworld." Mimi says.

"Wow!" Izzy says, "That is actually smart."

"Why I oughta…"

"God you two bicker like an old married couple." Tory says. The DDs all burst out laughing save for Mimi and Izzy who both blush profusely, "Come on love birds we have a world to try and save." With that, they left.

As they wandered thru the woods, they come across the very cave they were looking for suddenly the digivices start to beep and the beeping only grows more rapped as they approach the cave. Upon entering the wall begin to shake and quiver and they break reveling a smooth metal room with a large door in the back as they head toward it the lights dim and the door opens showing a small round room.

A.N. thanks for the reviews next the trail of courage.


	8. The Trial of Courage

The Trial of Courage

Courage, the only weapon that people have against the forces of darkness and evil. Courage is what sets a hero apart from everyone and everything. That is why courage is important to all heroes.

Upon entering the door at the back of the cave, the DigiDestened stumble into a round room a light from above shines down on them. Suddenly a voice from out of no ware calls out to them "Only the master of courage may enter."

"Looks like Tai has to go in side the creepy tunnel under ground and fight what ever big monster lives down there" Joe says.

"You can't it's too dangers Tai" Agumon cries.

"I have to" Tai says as he heads toward the middle of the room.

"No Tai you can't I won't let you," Kari screams as she grabs him and hangs on for dear life.

Suddenly the voice returns only this time it seems angry. **"Only the master of courage may enter!" **The voice booms down to them a wave of energy hurls Kari off Tai and sets her down with the others. "Enter master of Courage and face the test."

"I'll see you guys around don't worry about me I'm tough I can handle this as long as I have courage in my heart."

"God that was cheesy Tai" Izzy says.

Tai enter what appears to be a small labyrinth after he walks thru the halls for about 1 hour he hears an explosion and he runs to it he sees Izzy standing next to a hole in the wall. "Izzy what happened?"

"We were worried about you so we blew our way in."

"Cool thanks for coming I'm lost."

"Of coarse you are Tai you're always lost with us your ignorant, foolish and reckless. While you were gone, we voted you're not the leader anymore. Sora ran off into the labyrinth trying to find you and Matt followed her. Tk and Kari ran off after you to. We all scattered so I stayed put. Tai you're a loser were not friends anymore!" he then reached into his shirt and pulled the small stone that hung around his neck off and thru it to the floor and ran.

Tai bent down to pick up the stone and remembered what it was.

Flashback

Tai Matt Joe Izzy and Tk are sitting on a bench in the park talking. Tai and Matt are five Joe is six Izzy is four and Tk is three. "Hey guys lets be friends forever k" tai says he then picks up a rock and breaks it in five peaces then gives each one to one of his friends.

End Flashback

Tai pockets the stone and walks away…right into Matt and Sora "how dare you show your face" she says "after what you put us through. I hate you!" she runs off crying Matt follows her right after throwing his peace of the rock on the floor and stepping on it. Tai kneels down to pick it up and then runs off as he widens thru the maze he comes across another piece and recognizes that it is Joe's. He keeps running until he finds him self in a wide hall way at the end are Tk and Kari.

"Just go away Tai leaves us alone" Kari says as she walks away thru a door at the end of the hall. Tk follows he leaving his stone behind. Tai runs to apologies but a wall of glass falls in front of him he watches as his friends head to the middle of the room.

A large beast drops in front of the and says "I am the Guardian of Courage claim my weapon if you can" the digimon lunge at this beast in their highest forms and he bats them away his great claws rap around our heroes and he slowly crushes them and, to Tai's, drops their lifeless bodies to the floor. The glass wall that blocked Tai's way vanishes and he runs in the beast mealy laughs at him and says "You are to frightened to face me you have no Courage ha-ha-ha"

'He's right I am afraid but I have to help them. I have to save them. I will save them even if it kills me.'

Suddenly a voice calls to him. "What do you seek?"

"An axe so I may punish the wicked and cruel." With that, a bright light engulfs him and he emerges baring a great axe on his shoulder he lunges and screams. "May The Fire of Courage Give Me The Strength." He strikes the beast and it crumples under the attack's force.

"You have found courage and passed the test. Courage is no the lack of fears but the willingness to fight them."

Tai suddenly is transported to the large room he entered from and is overjoyed to see his friends still alive. 'Of coarse it was an illusion of my fears."

Tory stands up from her spot next to Matt and say, "I can't sit here any more I going to help Tai."

"No need" Tai says with a smile as he walks over to them his axe on his shoulder "Mission accomplished." Sora and Kari rush to him and embrace him tightly forgetting that the others are even there.

A.N. yes there was OOCness but this was Tai's fear so they have to be odd. Sorry to Tai haters but I had to do his first its like an unwritten rule I will post the next chapter when I get 1 more review and don't just say the same thing over and over plz

Btw moonlightgirl11 they did battle on the internet in the movie


	9. A Breif Interlude

**A Brief Interlude**

After much rejoicing at the recovery of their first weapon of power Izzy rises and walks over to Tai and says, "Tai I need a blood sample from you." He then pulls a needle out of his bag.

"**NO WAY I HATE NEEDLES I HATE NEEDLES ****I HATE NEEDLES**" He dashes away to hide behind Sora.

"Tai it's for your own good."

"Then you do it!"

"When I get my weapon I will and so will everyone else."

"We will?" Joe asks in shock.

Izzy nods then says, "Yes I have a theory to prove about our Deoxyribonucleic Acid." Everyone stars at him for the second time in less than 24 hrs a new record. "Come on how you can base biology with out knowing what Deoxyribonucleic Acid is I'll never know."

"Izzy I'm the oldest and I'm 14 I have bio next year dude" Joe says Izzy anger dissipates as he remembers he is taking High Scholl classes.

"Deoxyribonucleic Acid is the full meaning of the abbreviation DNA. Now can I please have some blood I need to look at some thing?" Tai nods and Izzy draws some blood then places it on a tray, which he put in a slot in his computer his computer scans it for a second then displays the data.

"Just as I thought you see a normal human has 12 strands of Deoxyribonucleic Acid. You see I thought that maybe the Digital World changed us some how so I tested my DNA and found that I had a 13 strand instead of 12 I checked my last blood test and found I had 12 before we came to the Digital World. I _"looked"_ into your records as well and found you had 12 strands before we left and then 13 after. The Digital World changed us made us more complex than anyone ever before. Now Tai you are now the most complex creature in existence."

"What about us!" the digimon exclaim

"You only have 11 strands, 9 that a living creatures have, 1 for being a sentient, or self aware, life form and one other that we now have."

"My brain hurts lets just go to sleep." Mimi wines. (A.N. I don't hate Mimi ok I'm just trying to keep character.)

"Why don't we go sleep in our own beds Izzy can take us home any time right?" Matt says everyone, including Izzy, suddenly remembers Izzy's little toy "I swear if I wasn't here you would have walked off a cliff by now."

"Actually big brother we did remember our first day here." Tk says.

"I still have a rash form my fish allergy." Joe says and every body but the new girls their digimon Kari her digimon and Gomamon burst out laughing.

"Let's go home." Izzy says as he opens his laptop and opens up a digiport. They all enter and Izzy ask the new girls. "Where do you live?"

"Convenient." Kari says. "We all live there."

* * *

Meanwhile in the real world Tai's mother stares out the window of their bedroom her husband come up behind her and says, "I'm worried too but we can't help them especially if we don't get some sle…." What he was about to say was lost to him at that moment as a large vortex appeared in the sky "I'll get our coats." He said.

As the kids floated down to earth Sora turned to Izzy and asked, "I thought we were going to come out of a computer not the sky? Oh well a flashy entrance is better than none." After touching down the kids took off at a run toward home…right into their parents.

Next chapter will be up as soon as I get hit 9 reviews hahahahahahahahahahahahaha thx for reviewing I'm now excepting flames and other feed back plz


	10. Fight for Friendship

Fight for Friendship

Oh yes they run into their parents, well Mimi's at least. They had ended up in her neighborhood so her parents came to get her. "Your home at last dose this means your home for good?"

"Sorry but no we just cam back to rest and supply so we can fight another day." Izzy says.

"Hey Iz why do you always do the talking I'm the leader." Tai says in a huff.

"I'm a genius remember."

"Oh yeah."

"So anyway we'll just drop Mimi off here and go home."

"Yeah what Izzy sa…." What Tai was about to say was lost as he glanced across the horizon. 'Something's wrong here. But what?' suddenly his ring vanishes and his axe appears in his hand. "Agu digivolve to wargreymon and scan the buildings."

He dose as he is told and exclaims. "There are about 300 bakamon 100 phantommon and 1 digimon I can't ID headed this way!"

"Yeah I think I need some help over here." Tai says all of the digimon digivolve into their highest form and the DD's hide behind them.

Izzy franticly types on his laptop his fingers a mighty blur suddenly the enemy leaps out of hiding. Izzy's analyzer appears on the screen, "That digimon is Demonmon the the the," he stutters.

"The what?" Tory says as she ducks an attack.

"Yeah we need to know how to kill it!" Joe screams in a panic.

"He is an omni level. He is on par with Omnimon. Were in trouble, big trouble, he'll rip us to shreds." Suddenly Izzy fingers began flying again until he comes across the program he needs. "Listen give me your digivices everybody but Tai and Matt. I'm gonna need a minute to transfer power to their digivices."

"Then we'll hold them off for you." Tai says.

They lunge into the fray Tai's axe deleting bakamon everywhere when suddenly a phantommon strikes from behind but his attack is block by wargerymon's big shiny claws. Tai leaps into the air and strikes the bad dude down with a swing of his axe. The last bakamon zips away in fright. "DONE. TAI, MATT, TAKE THE POWER WHILE WE HAVE IT!" Izzy scream to them.

Suddenly wargreymon and metalgarurumon begin to glow and float together going to become the most unstoppable force ever. "Omnimon take him down." Tai and Matt yell in unison Omnimon's sword appears and he deletes 20 phantommon with one stroke and the others with a flurry of blasts from his cannon.

"Very good but now you must face me Demonmon." He hurls his scythe at Omnimon it strikes him and he dedigivoles down to Agumon and Gabumon who collapse to the ground. He hurls his scythe at them again to finish them when suddenly Matt leaps in front of them to protect them then Demonmon tries it again and again only to be blocked by Matt. "How can this be I should have killed him by now." He hurls his blade at him to finish the job only to be blocked by a barrier.

Suddenly a voice booms from nowhere "**YOU SHAL HARM HIM NO LONGER.**" A wave of energy hurls everyone back away form the barrier. "You did not pass the trial but you have shone true friendship for that I the Guardian of Friendship grant you your weapon. What do you seek?"

"To defend my friends and to hunt down those who try to harm them." Suddenly Matt's ring vanishes and is replaced by a short blade. He lunges at the evil digimon who hurls his blade at him. Matt swings his short sword to block the strike and then hits his foe with his short sword. "**THRU THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP I OBLITERATE YOU.**" He drives his blade up in to his foe the energy that had gathered in it explodes deleting the beast once and for all. After this great excretion of power Matt, promptly fall asleep. Tai fallowed in suit shortly after.

Suddenly there is a bolt of lighting and a crack of thunder. "Lets get you kids out of the rain and inside." Mimi's mom says as she ushers them into Mimi's house.

Mimi's home is not small in any sense of the word. Although she lives in an apartment complex, she lives in a 3-floor 10-room house. Not surprisingly, there is only one color to be found in the house pink. Problem was the DD's only got a glimpse of the wall-to-wall pink before the power went out.

That is it my friends I will write the next chapter at 10 reviews also I would like if you please put this one on your favs list and just keep reading

Also thank you to you who reviewed please tell me who should get the next weapon and which romance you want me to focus on now


	11. Another Interlude

Thx to all who reviewed especially KoumiLoccness my fateful fan btw I'm sorry but there is no Sorato in this story even thought I like Sorato but I like Taiora too pulse this is being done for a friend. But don't worry I based Tory off of Sora any way I just changed her appearance a little and made he like music more than Sora please don't flame me Sorato/Taiora fans/haters peace out man.

**Another Interlude**

As the lights go out three screams, echo thru the dark one belongs to a young Mimi T. the seconded belonging to her mother and the third comes from Joe's mouth. Suddenly there is a flash of lighting which lights up the house apparently very near by.

Then another voice bursts in this one is not in terror but in pain. An object falls to the floor with a withering thud and a crash. Tk whips out his flashlight and points at the spot where the scream must have come from to see Izzy's laptop laying in a smoking pile and Izzy white as a ghost. "What happened?" Tk exclaimed as he stared at Izzy.

"The bolt of lighting must have shorted out my laptop because it lit on fire and shocked me." Izzy said as he held up his now partially liquid rubber gloves, "don't worry I'm fine but that was our only way back. In addition, now that my laptop is no longer…in use then digimon will warp back to digiworld because my laptop had a tether program that allowed our digimon to come here."

"Well that sucks." Joe says in a serene monotone.

"You can say that again."

"Well that sucks." Joe says.

"Oh great, another Tai" Mimi groans.

"Will you people shut up God a guy can't get any sleep around here any more." Matt grumbles as he gets off the floor and then helps Tai to his feat. "And take the light out of my eyes bro I just got up and can't see with it there."

"**MATT!**" Tk screams as he embraces his brother. "Hold on why aren't you hurt that bad guy hit you like ten times?"

"Don't know don't care I'm ok."

"I hate to be the barer of bad news but the digimon are disappearing." Izzy says as the digimon return home.

"Well now that there home we need to get you kids home." Mrs. T says (A.N. post the DD's last names and Japanese names in a review and I'll tell every one a secret. /)

"I feel that might be a bad idea we live across the lake." Fi-Fe says as another bolt lights up the sky.

"They can stay her Mom."

"Well ok but well be going out tonight so Joe you're in charge." With that, they leave.

I know short but I'll but in romance please flame if you feel necessary or correct my spelling also when I break character please tell me the names and I'll give a secrete


	12. Power of The Mind

Chapter 12

Power of Mind

As the DigiDestened watch Mimi's mom and dad drive away they decide to enter the main living room, a room filled with every thing that a bunch of kids would need to have a party including many thing that Mimi would never have. Things like video games, a plasma TV and sugary sweets of all kinds.

All the DD's save for Mimi simply gawked at this room, well all but Tai who said "No wonder she grew up spoiled she has every thing." At this he received a very dangerous look from Mimi.

The DigiDestened decided head off to different activities. Tk and Kari were talking about the digimon and the digiworld, Mimi and Fe-Fi were gossiping, Tai and Matt were of course competing in a video game of some sort, Sora and Tory were watching as the boy played and Joe was referring. Everyone was having fun, well everyone but Izzy from the beginning he had taken a seat in a large armchair and sat watching a spot on the wall or at least that is what it looked like but in realty, he was thinking. Thinking about everything now and then, he would turn his head as to answer a question with a shake of his head his spiky red hair flying around calmly. He seemed lost in a funny little world filled to the brim with questions and answers as though he were alone. Now this was actually common of our good friend here so of course this didn't worry anyone. Izzy seemed content in his little world and nobody ever wanted to bother him.

All of this was fine and good. At least until Tai and Matt's 110th stalemate. It was actually a funny scene at first, Sora and Tory started to fight over who had one the game over all Tai or Matt. However, shortly after the fight erupted into a bigger fight harsher words were but forth such as "shut up" and "make me stupid". Soon it had escalated into a full out insult contest until Matt deiced to put his foot down.

**"ENOUGH STOP FIGHTING NOW!" **he screamed but of course Tai thought he was screaming at Sora alone. So he shouted back.

**"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT OR ILL KICK YOUR BUTT FROM HERE TO DIGIWORLD!" **This then ticked off Tk yelled back, which made Joe angry because of all the anger in the room, which made Fe-Fi mad because all the yelling was giving her a headache, which made Kari make a remark about her sounding like Mimi, which made Mimi start to cry. "That is enough Matt look you started a chain reaction of hate."

"Wow Tai knows what a chain reaction is. I'm impressed. Ha Ha Ha H…" Matt would have kept laughing if not for the fact that a large glowing orange axe was just thrust under his jaw. His look of smugness changed to a look of both great anger and of great fear.

He let out a breath of air in a gasping breath. He had to stop and think for a moment about how fast Tai had just moved he hadn't seen it coming. Then he did the only thing he could think of at the moment, he dropped to the floor and drew his blade.

Tai started again by leaping into the air and bringing his axe down hard on Matt, who was fast enough to block it whit his short blade. The axe seemed to way a ton on top of his sword he wondered how Tai could ever lift it off the floor. He knew that Tai's strength was over double his and Tai knew that to but Matt had one advantage over Tai he was fast. He easily dove out from under Tai's strike and swung his own strike at Tai's leg. Tai brought down his axe to block with such force that he sent Matt flying. Matt soon recovered from his flight and rolled back under Tai's leg. Tai swung his axe in a great circle giving Matt almost no time to doge, so he chose to block, and wound up racking up more frequent flyer miles do to Tai's great strength. As Matt finally decides to take the offensive and charge, he and Tai are flung to the walls by an unknown force.

Everyone turns to see Izzy walking slowly toward the two teens as they lay on the floor. For some reason he looked strange although his features had not changed. Suddenly he spoke in a voice not at all his. "My brothers why do you fight like this it is not of your nature. No I see it now you have been taken by the dark one be gone you great beasts." With a wave of his hand, Tai and Matt rise from the ground and a dark shadow flies from them and disappears into the sky. After this Izzy collapses on the floor.

* * *

Slowly Tai Matt and Izzy rise from the cold hard floor but as they look around they find that they are not in Mimi's house at all but in a long dark room. As they look around, they see something in the distance coming towards them. This thing is none other than an older looking Joe. "Ah the child of Courage, the child of Friendship, and the child of Knowledge are here, good, thank you for coming this is the Collective Unconscious where we the master of the crests reside. You must be wondering why you are here, you see the masters of your crests are using your bodies and thus you end up where they are when you are in control. Oh look you are already fading away you wont remember anything until you come back so good bye." With that they vanish.

AN: Sorry that's all I've got thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the wait. To my most fateful reviewer I'm sorry to say I could under stand your last post but thank you though. Please read and review.


End file.
